Harry Potter Master of Death
by SkycloadMist
Summary: The story of Harry Potter as a Master of Death reincarnated in the world of Katekyo Hitaman Reborn. This is the story of both words Collides one another. Hp belongs to wling KHR belongs to Akira Amano Extra: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto other mentions of characters in Anime does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

How I became part 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling & KHR belongs to Akira Amano, I don't own both of the characters. Well except for some oc.

 **Warning for some spoilers to those who had not yet watch or read Harry Potter**.  
^_^

 **Harry POV.**

Hello I'm Harry James Potter and everybody knows me as  
The Bloody Boy-who-lived,  
The-chosen-one,  
The-boy-who-conquer-the-bloody-snake-face-dark-lord, The-boy-who-survive-the-  
killing-curse,  
The- light-champion,  
The-boy-who-became-the-bloody-master-of-death and etc.

Quite tiring isn't it? With all those title, oh boy such _fun_ right?

Well let me tell you a long story about how did everything happen and how it ends.

Once upon a time there was a boy who live in a orphanage, in most his childhood years was nothing but a nightmare, but one day on his 11th birthday he had a visitor, a professor especially, he thought he would be send to a mental institute or a mental therapy for he was a _freak of nature_ a nickname was given to him by everyone he knew, but he didn't expected that he would be invited to a one of magical school in Europe at first he was skeptical that it would be nothing but a joke, but he proven wrong.

And then as he learned about the magical world he was fascinated. Everything was a fantasy that became reality.

But he soon learned that there is three individual people they called in magical world.

The pure blood known as oldest magical blood family without muggle mix blood and they believe in old traditions. Or short term a parent of both magical.

The half-blood is known for one of the oldest magical blood but was mix with muggle blood.  
Or the other term a parent is magical and the other is muggle parent.

Muggle born or Mud blood ( an insult made by purebloods) is known for both blood is mundane. Or I say both muggle parents. (Muggle a person who has no magic).

He was clearly see the prejudice of the wizarding world and also wizard are known lock of logic.

When he started go to the magical school , he intentionally going to mark his name in his school in order for people to follow him like a nothing but a loyal dogs.

He used his cunningness and charisma persona to earn favor to all his professors. But one professor was not a fool to see his masks.

As soon it reach to his schoolmates he also used his persona to them but the hardest to earn favor was the pure blood classmates.

But one day his talent of talking to a snake was discover by one of the pure blood children.  
They thought he might be a hair to one of the founder of the school. Especially to Salazar Slytherin a powerful pure blood wizard who had believe that muggleborns and muggle must place to where they belong.

And so he searches about his heritage. He had learn that he was indeed the heir of slytherin but his blood status was a half blood , his mother was a pure blood but dead and his father is a muggle and alive.

As he learns his status being a half blood he had use it as an advantage. Soon he gains followers.

As he grew older he started to learn more about magic and its boundaries. And soon he came to a particular book.

A book that has a darkest ritual inside it, that no wizard or witch would do. As he learn about it he had learn to protect himself from his biggest fear ...  
 _ **DEATH...**_

As months or years has past by... He had his first vessel of his soul... He killed an innocent girl and blames it on an innocent student who came across his path. And his own living family.

And soon he killed more...  
To create more of vessels..

Years had passed he had graduated. And soon years had passed he disappear.

And later year a rumor of a new upcoming dark lord had raising...

And thus the second wizarding war had started.

After years of fighting against the dark lord and his followers.

A prophecy has created...

A prophecy of the downfall of the dark lord.

It all happen in the interview between the professor of Hogwarts and a witch who applies at one of the open slot for divination professor. And she began in a trance and said

" _ **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."**_

 _ **\- Sybill Trelawney's prophecy made to Albus Dumbledor**_

But one of the spy of the dark lord had heard it but only the half part of the prophecy and he soon he had report it and soon said spy will regret it.

When the dark lord had heard it he was beyond anger. And soon he had order every spies he knows to learn more of the prophecy.

But all spies had fail to learn the half of the prophecy.  
And so he had think something in order for the prophecy won't come true, he must know who is this chosen one , so he can kill him/her before everything happens, and he decided the he will order one of his spy, a rat especially, to know every move of the "order" and information regarding of the prophecy and the chosen one.

Lol the _real_ story has not yet started :p

Btw. Don't mind the other errors k? :))


	2. Chapter 2

How I became 2

Disclaimer  
Harry Potter belongs to J. and KHR belongs to Akira Amano, I don't own both characters except some oc.

°\\(^_^)/°°\\(^_^)/°

 **Belle hawk: thank you for the advice, I'm not really good at it y'know my first fiction was not really good cause of my grammar errors , spells etc. but I'll try my best...**

* * *

A year later a two family gave birth to a two boys born at the end of July of 1980. And went to hide to protect their own family. Because they were told about the prophecy that both child might be the chosen one.

As The dark lord had heard about the birth of two children and it's connection of the prophecy from his spy he had think about the prophecy.

Circumvent a prophecy that stated a boy born at the end of July of 1980 could be able to defeat him which could have meant for Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. Since their family had also defied him.

He had order the spy for the location of both party.

But he must first choose which one is the chosen one... And he had mark Harry Potter's death

From birth, I lived in hiding with my parents after the dark lord marked them for death.

They lived in the village of Godric's Hollow in a home put under the Fidelius Charm by Albus Dumbledore to keep them hidden.

They also had planned to make Sirius Black their  
Secret-Keeper, but on his advice, they changed this designation to Peter Pettigrew , whom they thought would be less suspicious.

In a terrible turn of fate, it happened that Pettigrew was a spy for the dark lord.

He betrayed James and Lily, then faked his own death, and framed Sirius for both.

On the evening of Hallow e'en in 1981, the dark lord arrived at Godric's Hollow and murdered James and Lily. He murdered James first, who tried to stand up to him; unfortunately he did not have his wand with him and was killed immediately. The dark lord then advanced on Lily, who died trying to protect Harry.

Her loving sacrifice prevented the Killing Curse from working on Harry. Additionally, her love for Harry became a barrier protecting him. When the dark lord attempted the curse on me it backfired and instead of killing me, bur the dark lord lost all his powers and his physical form was obliterated, but was saved from death by the five Horcruxes he had made up to that point.

These included his diary , Marvolo Gaunt's Ring , Slytherin's Locket , Hufflepuff's Cup, and Ravenclaw's Diadem . Later, this also included Harry himself because the dark lord not only gave part of his abilities to me, he also accidentally gave me part of his soul. This event made me the only person to have survived the Killing Curse, thus giving him the title "The Boy Who Lived". The failed curse left a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead. The scar would be a bane and also a blessing to me in the years to come, as it opened a telepathic link between Lord Voldemort and himself.

This early, unsuccessful attempt to vanquish Harry led to Voldemort's first downfall, marking the end of the First Wizarding War and to Harry henceforth being known as the "Boy Who Lived". One consequence of Lily's loving sacrifice was that her orphaned son had to be raised by her only remaining blood relative.

Harry was raised by his Muggle aunt Petunia Dursley in a home where he was neither welcomed nor nurtured, but would be protected from Dark Lord, at least until he was seventeen years old only because of a powerful charm Albus Dumbledore made. As the only known survivor of the Killing Curse (up to that point) Harry was already famous before he arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991.

Early on his eleventh birthday, Harry learned that he was a wizard via Hagrid, keeper of the keys. He began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was Sorted into Gryffindor House .

While at school, Harry became best friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger , and later became the youngest Quidditch Seeker in over a century and eventually the captain of his house's team, winning two  
Quidditch Cups .

He became even better known in his early years for protecting the philosopher's Stone from Voldemort .

In second year he save Ron's sister Ginny Weasley from the possession of the diary in the  
Chamber of Secrets and slayed the "rumored beast of syltherin" known as a Basilick.

In his third year a prisoner from Askaban had escape, and soon later was known as Harry's godfather, Siruis black who everyone thought that he was the main reason of the death of the potters and soon later it reveal that rat was a the real traitor.

In his fourth year at Hogwarts, Harry won the Triwizard Tournament, although the competition ended with the tragic death of Cedric Diggory and the return of Lord Voldemort though the Ministry refused to accept it.

The next school year, Harry reluctantly taught and led Dumbledore's Army and fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, during which he lost his godfather, Sirius Black.

Harry played a significant role in many other battles of the Second Wizarding War and hunted down and destroyed Voldemort's Horcruxes along with Ron and Hermione.

During the Battle of Hogwarts he personally witnessed the deaths of Severus Snape and  
Fred Weasley , and learned that Remus Lupin , Nymphadora Tonks , Colin Creevey , and many others had fallen in battle as well.

He encountered Voldemort and sacrificed himself, knowing that his doing so was the only way to destroy the fragment of Voldemort's soul that was inside of him. In limbo , after Voldemort cursed him in the forest clearing , Albus Dumbledore gave Harry advice and background information on the Dark Lord. When told he could choose to live or to "move on", Harry chose to live.

After he awoke he confronted Voldemort and defeated him once and for all.

And thus I was also notable for being the only known Master of Death having united the three Deathly Hallows at the mere age of only seventeen.

And that is how I became...

* * *

Yeah the story start to the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Reincarnation

Disclaimer I don't own everything but the oc(s).:

* * *

Here Am I in white train station place again ...

I wonder what death take too long to find where I'm going to reborn or reincarnated or just randomly put me on someone's body and soon receive all his/her memories. Bloody death thought it more fun like this or his term let spin the bloody wheel of _future_... Argh!

You wouldn't know to expect...

I remember the time I was reborn as a bloody ninja...

Yeah you heard me a ninja especially from the Uchiha clan, oh boy they all just like those bloody arrogant prick like a ninja version of the Malfoy (no offense i don't like them, sure some are ok but mostly they all are arrogant). Yeah I was born as one of the Uchiha. I even heard about this so called "coup d"tet'" against the Hokage and thus where all started of the famous "Uchiha massacre" by Uchiha Itachi himself. I was lucky I was alive back then and also during that time I was on a one month mission given by the Hokage. And when I came back oh boy that where the fun part starts. So basically I'll just skip this part of the story and tell it in a another time.

On the second time I was reborn into a mage or wizard but different this time I don't need a bloody stick, And I was one of the guild member of the fairy tail, it was chaos if you ask me, especially Natsu and Grey always fighting and both end up been punish or beaten up by Erza but then again all hell broke loose as all of them fight once more, I wonder how many money does the master Macarov needed to pay for the broken stuff in order to repair it and I that would be a lot of paperwork. Many really happen that happen in fairy tail. But soon I die again.

In my third time oh please I think death was joking at me I was reborn as a death god known as William ... I really hate this one because of a bloody wanker of a red head try to annoy me and give me more paperwork! Oh I wish to end his life the moment I was assign with him. Soon after I trea- I mean scolded death about my predicament.

Let just say in my fourth time I think death was amuse and the same time annoyed at me and with the click of his finger, guess what happen?

I was put in scariest moment of all things I was in a girl's body but I was wearing a male uniform? And I suddenly notice my surroundings that I was in front of many women talking to me. I was silent at that time when a blond hair guy suddenly came running to me, so my instinct kick in and side step away from the said blond hair teen face flat at the ground and two identical twins start laughing.

I soon find out that my name is Haruhi and the reason I was wearing a boy's uniform because I have a dept to pay for broken the bloody vase... Let just say it was hectic cause of a certain blond idiot, and near I really had no idea why did I get married to the blond idiot... For some reason I somehow to like him...  
Sure an idiot but there is something that makes you to like him? I guess? ,... Wait... Holy sh*# did I just turn gay? No offense but hey I'm in a girl's body but the soul is a boy... Oh great now I'm confused of my sexuality... Damn...

OK let just forget about _that_ and move on...

On my next life I woke up in a couch as I look around I know I'm inside the mansion... You can literally see the view of a big garden...

Later on memories came flood at my mind, it really hurt like a 1000 ton mallet was use to hit your head...

Oh great now I'm in mafia... What is next? I'm a Guardian ... Oh right, I'am a cloud guardian to be exactly...

Aluade or was it Aluadi?... Wow I had a pretty name a girl's name wwoooo who in a bloody hell name a son in a girl's name?!

Argh! Stop it Harry James Potter stop complaining!

Let see I'm Alaude , a cloud guardian , I had a boss and a fellow guardian, I hate the melon head guy, I'm aloof or a loner ... Wait am I acting like a Uchiha?! , oh death and fate do hate me?! , OK calm down Potter remember you have been through this so calm down...

Let just say I had no choice to act like a Uchiha so no one would suspect a thing and guess what? I got a _catchy_ catch phrase oh wait let me re phrase it

 **Hey! Death!**  
 **"I arrest you to death"**

I said to death after that, I die in that life death wasn't amused at all. Well it is his fault for putting me in that place... But I seem to like it when I always give them poker face. Amusing actually.

And now because of that _pun_ I was in this situation

* * *

At first everything seems blurry. And suddenly I heard shouting?

"Hurry! "

"Call... Doctor!"

I wonder , did death put me in a weird situation again.. And suddenly i feel pain in my lower body oddly enough.

Wtf?! Why do I feel so painful in my stomach, did I hit by a bullet or something?

A'm I dying ?

why?

My stomach feel heavy like there is a watermelon inside it...

Argh it hurt like bi#*× ...

Why does it feel so hurt ?! ...

Like I'm trying to push something...

.

.

.

..

.

Wait..

.

.

.

My stomach hurts...

.

.

.

It's heavy...

.

.

.

Hurt like bi*%$#.

.

.

Wanting to push something inside...

.  
.

" **OH BLOODY HELL NO! I'M LABORING AGAIN?! DAMN IT!"**

Oh the pain?! I'm really sorry those all mother, oh kami!

"Doctor...!" Shout by someone

"Go!... Go!"

"Hurry up!"

"Stop panicking!?"

Bloody hell could they just shut up and attend me for my needs IM ON A BLOODY LABOR HERE! HHHEEEELLLLOOOOOO

"Where is it...?!"

"What?!.."

"No!..."

What the hell is wrong with this people?! And where is my bloody so called doctor!

"No!"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

what are they arguing now?!

Deep breath Potter you are in a labor now , argh.""

"Yuri-sama!" Wtf?!

"Please Yuri-sama don't die!"

What the f*%# I'm not dying you git , I'm laboring here hello?!.,What in the bloody hell wrong with this people?!

"Aaarrrhhhh!" I shout in pain , fuc# this is... Too painful

"Yuri-sama you can do it!" Same voice I heard a minute ago.

"Yuri-sama please!"

" **S** t **op shouting already you bloody git and for f* &# sake call the bloody doctor"**  
I shout at the voice

"Hibari-sama pppp-lllleeeasee ca-calm-m d-down" another voice said nervously

" **CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! I'M IN A BLOODY LABORING HERE YOU AS$$ &%*#**

 **DO YOU THINK IT IS EASY TO GAVE BIRTH?!**

 **IT LIKE YOUR PUSHING SOMETHING BIGGER INSIDE YOU FU%#*×**

 **AND WHERE THE HELL IS THE BLOODY DOCTOR OR A MIDWIFE DAMN IT!**

 **AND WHERE IS MY HUSBAND!? .. Aaaarrrgggggghhh!"**

I shout while trying to push out my baby...

And so everyone start to attend my need finally... Aahhh my baby go out already please, mommy want to see you and I hate this pain!

Where is my husband anyway?!

"Yuri" a calm soothing voice I heard as someone hold my hand to support me. I was about to look at my husband and suddenly i feel very painful under...

" **Arghh!"**  
I shout as i hold tightly on my husband hand,it is bit bigger than mine and rough due to work, I close my eyes tightly as I gritted my teeth and start to push harder.

"Push!"

"Push!"

"I can see the head!"

"Almost there Yuri-sama!"

"Push harder love" same soothing voice told me as he hold thighly in my hands for support and so I did use my every energy I had left to push. As I push I heard it..  
Our baby's wail...

 **"Waaahhh..."**

Finally it is finish.. I feel like I'm going to sleep but before I close my eyes I can feel my husband kissed my forehead and said  
"You did a wonderful job love" the last thing I heard and everything black out.

* * *

Oh boy finally the story start! :D like it?

so dramatic geez..


End file.
